kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison and Isaac
This article focuses on the interactions between Allison and Isaac. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Video Killed the Reality Star Isaac, Allison, Paul, and Avery had stayed behind to edit The Oscars' music video while their teammates went to lunch. After Avery left after fighting with Isaac, the slacker asked Allison and Paul if they wanted her back. Both, of course, did not. When a clip of Isaac that he did not want in the finished video played on screen, Allison and Paul broke into laughter. Safest Catch Allison and Isaac were among the Oscars that Angel had gathered to reveal how badly Avery had treated Robert. Isaac said that he wouldn't feel bad if Avery were to be voted off, and Allison seconded the statement. Both agreed with the rest of the group to try to vote off the drama queen that night. Sing Your Heart Out Allison and Isaac sat in The Oscars' Lounge watching Angel channel surf, both bored with the lack of shows. When Isaac and Angel were horrified at Cara's suggestion to turn off the television, Allison explained that they were boys and didn't understand the entertainment behind talking. When Isaac and Angel muttered under their breath to each other, Allison asked if they were still trying to figure out what to do without television, and Isaac snapped at her. Allison teased that Isaac and Angel were more in love than Irina and Paul. After Isaac and Angel's scheme was successful in the challenge, the troublemaker sat watching Avery practice her songs. When she asked why he and Angel weren't celebrating, he said that he was with Allison, who had started to annoy him lately. We All Fall Down When Isaac said that he thought Paul had a chance of winning the final round of the challenge, Allison suggested that the Boy Scout would win out of freak luck. The slacker and daredevil both cracked up at this. Fire Insults at Will When Angel was experiencing fire withdrawal, Allison told him that they could go into the city one day and that they could take Isaac if he wanted to. Later, Allison questioned Avery about Isaac's bad mood at breakfast, assuming that the drama queen would know because she and the slacker seemed to have a love-hate relationship. When Avery was horrified at her suggesting that, Allison said that Isaac was attractive and that he and Avery seemed to balance each other out. Teeth When Angel seemed embarrassed over something at breakfast, Allison started to talk to him. However, Isaac interrupted and started a one-on-one conversation with Angel, leaving Allison to pout. Avery remarked that the daredevil was jealous that Angel had another close friend, as she saw the harsh glare that Allison was giving Isaac. Later, Allison was having a personal conversation in the hallway with Angel when Isaac interrupted again, asking Angel to talk. Angel chose the slacker over the daredevil, and Allison scowled at Isaac. When she collapsed onto her bed, Avery noticed that she disliked Isaac. Allison corrected her, as she only disliked that Angel seemed to like Isaac better. Avery started hinting that they could work together to eliminate Isaac, while Allison agreed to. Flashing Lights Avery and Allison had made a plan to make Isaac an elimination target. Allison's role was to keep Angel as far away from Isaac as possible, as the pyromaniac was the slacker's common sense. The plan changed, though, to voting off Cara, who would be much easier to eliminate, to hurt Isaac. Thirteen In the lounge, Isaac was appalled when Angel and Irina revealed that they had voted for Cara. Angel said that Allison had encouraged him to vote for the nature lover, and Isaac became suspicious of the daredevil. Later, when Allison said that she didn't belief the press conference explosion was fake, Isaac accused her of not caring because nobody she cared about was there, still irritated that she had helped eliminate Cara. Allison argued that she cared, and Isaac started to accuse her of being heartless, though a knock on the door interrupted them. Isaac, Allison, and Angel stayed together as they escaped the zombies, though the slacker and daredevil couldn't stop arguing. Isaac accused Allison of not caring again, and when Angel couldn't understand why they suddenly hated each other, the troublemaker claimed that he'd never liked the Goth. Allison tried to smack Isaac, but Angel stopped her, so she stuck her tongue out at him instead. Isaac started to directly accuse her of voting off Cara, but ended up falling in the mud before he could finish. Allison cackled at this, and Isaac threatened to hurt her, but he only fell farther into the mud, making Allison laugh harder. When the zombies caught him, Isaac told Angel and Allison to leave him, and the daredevil didn't give any time for him to change his mind and dragged Angel away. Later, Angel accused Allison of leaving Isaac for dead, though she claimed she was honoring his last request. Angel accused her of acting strangely, and she explained how afraid she was. He said she had taken it out on Isaac, upsetting her because she'd poured her heart out to him and he had put Isaac first yet again. Angel claimed to like them both equally and not choose favorites, but the damage was already done. Despite their fighting, when Rachel Claire unfairly eliminated Angel from the competiton, both Allison and Isaac stood up for their friend. All I Want is Revenge Isaac was practically having a tantrum over Angel's elimination, kicking dirt and grunting. Paul told him that Allison was also going through the loss of their friend, though Isaac claimed that since she was a Goth she should be suffering more often. At breakfast the next day, Isaac started a fight with Allison by saying that nobody wanted to be her friend. Allison mocked him for being "too sloppy to be a pretty boy, too pathetic to be a bad boy, and too messed up to be a real competitor," while he called her a poser who had a pathetic crush on Angel. Allison denied it, and Paul tried to stop them from making a scene, though neither would listen. Allison called Isaac garbage and accused him of choosing to kiss Avery, a piece of trash, over Cara, which Isaac used to call her out on needlessly voting off Cara. He continued saying that she didn't care about anybody, and Allison threw a glass at him. When it shattered, she left the room in a huff. During the challenge, Isaac kept bumping into Allison's go-kart with his own, shouting at her to get out of the way despite the hallway being too narrow for him to pass her. Once Allison answered her trivia question correctly, she marked the picture of Isaac's face. In retaliation, when he correctly answered his question, Isaac marked Paul's face, thinking that hurting Allison's closest friend in the competiton was the same as her voting off Cara to hurt him. When Cara suggested to Isaac that he befriend Paul, Isaac pointed out that the Boy Scout had "that brat Allison." In the confessional, he said that although his fight with Allison seemed pointless, the last two eliminations had ruined his place in the game, making him irritable. When Isaac and Avery ran into each other in the maze, he told her that he wanted to vote off Allison that night. When Allison was debating on which prize she wanted to take, she stared right at Isaac before making her choice of giving up her safety that night. She later explained that she knew that if she'd left on the cruise that her former teammates would be outnumbered, and while she disliked Isaac and Avery, she hated to see another ex-Oscar go home. Isaac stared at her, guilty that he'd accused her of not caring, before saying that he knew Angel wouldn't want Allison to be sent home right after him and agreeing to vote for whichever Emmy Allison wanted to. Wolf in Teen's Clothing In the communal bathroom, Allison asked Paul how rooming with Isaac was. When the Boy Scout tried to pass it as okay, Allison arched an eyebrow, knowing that he wasn't telling the full story. When Isaac tried to convince Paul to be his friend, he pointed out that Allison had been scheming lately, so her loyalty to Paul should be questioned. Later, when Chris said that Veronique Chevalier had invaded the Losers' Resort, Allison and Isaac shouted in unison, Allison for Angel's sake and Isaac for Cara's, as they knew that Veronique had an issue with both of them. Trivia *This conflict began due to Allison's jealousy over Angel and Isaac's |friendship seeming to be more important than Angel and her's. Realistically, she probably should have been angrier at Angel, but this caused more drama. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts